Xmas Eve
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Dedicated for 100LSFSH!/Namaku Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Ketika malam natal, aku mengucapkan permohonanku di depan pohon natal besar. Sungguh konyol karena aku tidak percaya Santa. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu muncul dan mengaku mendapat tugas dari Santa. Aku rasa, dia kurang waras. "Namaku Hinata. Aku pacar Sasuke-kun dan kami akan menikah dikemudian hari!"/RnR?


"**_Xmas Eve_**" © **Airawliet2327 **(**Aira Ai**)

Disclaimer : Semua orang tahu kalo **Naruto** itu **milik** bung **Masashi Kishimoto**. Jadi, **Sasuke milik neng Aira Ai** aja okesip. Hoho

Warning : Percakapan yang dicetak _miring _adalah khayalan (Mis: "_Kamu mau ke mana?_", _"Nama kamu siapa_?" dll). Kecuali kata berbahasa asing yang memang harus di_italic_ dan kata-kata tambahan di akhir kalimat *semoga _reader_ mengerti dan gak pusing* OOC, Typo/Miss Typo, EYD kurang diperhatikan, Gaje, panjang tapi alur dipaksa cepet soalnya 1S.

_Standard Warning Applied_**!**

* * *

~oOo~ **Sasuke x Hinata**~oOo~

* * *

**_Duapuluh empat desember_**_..._

Sasuke kembali berbaring di kasur empuknya. Pandangannya terpusat pada keadaan di seberang jendela kamar. Matanya sesekali mengerjap. Saat ini butiran kapas berjatuhan bebas menumpuki objek yang dijatuhinya hingga terlihat hamparan berwarna putih di sana-sini.

Bosan!

Sasuke bosan berdiam diri di rumah yang menurutnya tak pantas dikatai tempat tinggal. Rumahnya begitu sepi dan tenang. Bahkan, ia dengan kejamnya menyebut _mansion_ mewah Uchiha sebagai _ghost house_.

Hari ini adalah _Xmas Eve_.

Seharusnya tadi ia menerima ajakan teman sepergaulannya mengelilingi kota Tokyo yang kini bernuansa natal. Selain itu, mereka juga mengajak Sasuke mengunjungi pohon natal terbesar di Jepang. Kata salah satu temannya, jika kita membuat permohonan di depan pohon natal raksasa yang terletak di pertengahan taman kota saat _xmas eve_, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul di hari natal dan _ Claus_ akan memberi kita hadiah pada larut malam nanti.

Tapi, hey! Itu ide bodoh yang pernah ia pikirkan. Faktanya, Sasuke tidak percaya semua tentang hal itu. Ia tidak percaya _Santa Claus_. Menurutnya, itu hanya lelucon untuk anak kecil. Tuan Santa tidak pernah ada! —Itu yang ia yakini dalam hati.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi berubah menjadi seperti ditekuk. Sasuke juga manusia biasa yang punya batas kebosanan. Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan akan memperbaiki _mood_nya. _Semoga_...

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua puluh menit sejak keluar dari _mansion_, Sasuke kini tengah mengelilingi taman kota. Mobil yang ia kendarai telah ia parkirkan ke sebuah parkiran khusus pengunjung yang datang dari luar kota.

Mata Sasuke melirik tanpa ada rasa minat sama sekali. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada putih, putih, dan putih yang mendominasi. Jujur saja Sasuke kurang menyukai warna putih. Bukannya membaik, _mood_ Sasuke malah lebih menurun. Ditambah cuaca semakin menjadi-jadi. Hidungnya nyaris memerah dan kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya.

'Sedikit jalan-jalan' mungkin ide konyol yang ia lakukan sekarang. Jika tahu jadinya seperti ini, Sasuke lebih memilih terbang ke alam mimpi menunggu hari natal tiba. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Saat ini yang ia harapkan adalah tidak bertemu dengan orang yang mengenalinya, terlebih teman-temannya. Bisa mati kutu jika mereka melihat dirinya yang bukan Sasuke banget.

Dan sekarang, hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah duduk. Sungguh, sepuluh menit berjalan tanpa arah membuat kakinya pegal dan sekarang ia butuh duduk untuk merilekskan otot-otot kaki serta leher bagian belakangnya yang terasa kaku.

Saat melihat sebuah bangku panjang yang dekat dengan pohon natal raksasa, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangku tersebut dan segera duduk sebelum ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya.

Sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah mesin otomatis yang dapat memberinya minuman hangat. Satu lagi yang harus ia rutuki. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa memakai sarung tangan dan _shawl_ di saat salju turun. Dan lagi, ia hanya mengenakan _Jeans_ dan kaus tipis yang dibaluti jaket. Untung saja masih ada topi yang dapat melindungi kepalanya. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang ia sudah pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan suhu yang jauh di bawah nol derajat.

_"Mau kopi hangat?"_

_Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar sebuah suara yang -entah mengapa- ia pikir ditujukan kepadanya. Tak mau menanggung malu akibat salah tanggap, diabaikannya suara tersebut dan terus mencari sesuatu. Tangannya mulai bergetar pelan._

_Seorang gadis bersurai merah mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat dilihat dari gerak-gerik serta pakaian yang dikenakan. Entah mengapa perasaannya berdesir dan merasa ingin menolong, sekedar memberikan minuman hangat._

_Gadis itu memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Sasuke, "Ehm... Permisi!"_

_Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya. Mau tidak mau ia monoleh dan terpana melihat iris mata berwarna senada dengan batu _ruby_. Hanya untuk beberapa detik karena otaknya segera memproses._

_Sasuke menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu dengan sebuah tarikan nafas. Setelah itu ia kembali melirik ke arah gadis tadi. "Hn?"_

_Gadis berambut merah segera menarik kembali tangannya dari pundak Sasuke dan bergeser seperti sedia kala. Pipinya sedikit merona melihat wajah Sasuke. "M-maaf jika saya mengganggu. Saya hanya ingin menawari anda segelas kopi hangat karena saya pikir anda membutuhkannya!?" Ucap gadis tersebut sembari menyodorkan segelas kopi instant kepada Sasuke._

_"Hn, terima kasih. Aku memang membutuhkannya." Sasuke mengambil kopi yang ditawarkan gadis di sampingnya. Tanpa meminta izin lagi, Sasuke segera membuka tutup gelas kopi dan segera meneguknya. Ia merasa lebih enakan saat cairan hangat mengalir di kerongkongannya._

Sekelabat memori indahnya dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba terputar kembali bagaikan _flashback_ di otak Sasuke. Kenangan di malam natal bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah dan memiliki iris mata senada dengan batu _ruby_. Gadis pertama yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

Suasananya sama persis dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Di mana ia yang bagai orang kebingungan mencari mesin otomatis. Tempatnya juga sama persis. Di mana ia duduk di bangku panjang dan di belakangnya terdapat pohon natal raksasa yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya karena tidak percaya Santa, Sasuke juga tidak ingin datang ke tempat ini saat malam natal karena hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kenangan dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, entah apa yang mempengaruhi pikirannya sehingga ia mengendarakan mobilnya menuju tempat penuh kebahagiaan ini.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat rombongan teman-temannya. Segera ia turun dari bangku dan berjongkok agar tidak kelihatan oleh mereka. Dirinya tidak ingin memakan semua ejekan dari teman-temannya, terlebih Naruto. Sasuke sendiri yang bersikeras tidak ingin pergi.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Di sana ada Sakura, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, dan Neji. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias saat menerima sesuatu −entah apa itu Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Setelah itu, mereka menutup mata dengan tangan yang saling terpaut di depan dada, mengucapkan permohan mungkin. _Keh!_ Kemudian dengan kompaknya melempar benda yang dipegang ke arah pohon natal lalu pergi entah ke mana.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak kepergok teman-temannya. Segera ia berdiri karena ia merasa banyak pasang mata yang tertuju ke arah dirinya. Bodoh! Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Semoga tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Apalagi jika ada teman sekolah yang melihatnya berjongkok bagai orang yang─euhh─_No No_! Bisa jatuh reputasinya.

Sesegera mungkin Sasuke enyah dari tempat itu. Ia menuju sebuah objek yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Bohong jika ia tidak penasaran. Bohong juga jika ia tidak pernah percaya _Santa Claus_. Pernah! Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu pernah percaya akan adanya kakek gendut berkumis putih tebal yang mengendarai kereta kuda dan memberi hadiah natal kepada anak-anak. Tapi itu dulu saat ibundanya masih hidup. Beliaulah yang selalu menceritakan tentang tuan Santa. Dan dengan perginya sang ibu, kepercayaan Sasuke pada Santa seakan ikut pergi bersamanya.

Ingin membuktikan—ah tidak—lebih tepatnya hanya ingin bermain-main, Sasuke memesan benda seperti yang dipegang teman-temannya tadi saat _make a wish_. Dengan mata terpejam dan tangan saling berpautan, Sasuke mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati, setelah itu ia melempar benda seperti logam yang ia pegang setinggi mungkin ke arah pohon natal raksasa.

Usai melakukan hal tersebut, Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya hari ini begitu bodoh. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas ke tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Lebih baik ia kembali saja ke rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini.

_Aku ingin seseorang seperti ibuku dan dia, hadir dalam hidupku..._

.

* * *

.

Saat memasuki pekarangan _mansion_,

_Sasuke tersenyum sumringah melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan mansion. Segera mungkin ia memakirkan mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mansion sambil berlari-lari kecil. Ada mobil lain itu artinya..._

_"Sasuke kau lama sekali." Gerutu seseorang saat Sasuke membuka pintu utama. Orang itu berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan bibir yang sengaja di_pout_kan._

_Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menghambur ke pelukan orang itu. Terlalu antusias hingga orang itu hampir jatuh ke belakang. "Neechan_!_ Aku merindukanmu." Aku Sasuke. Ia memang akan sangat _Out Of Character_ jika bersama kakak perempuannya._

_"Ehem. Cuaca hari ini panas ya. Ehem." Merasa diabaikan, kakak Sasuke satunya lagi bergumam tak jelas. Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan serta wajahnya dibuat seperti halnya orang kepanasan._

_Shizune terkikik geli melihat tingkah Itachi. Ia lalu menguraikan pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi. "Baka_!_ Sedang salju begini kau bilang panas?" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah ejekan. Shizune mengerling nakal pada Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, Otousan juga pulang lho." Shizune tersenyum._

_"Benarkah?"_

Sasuke ingat betul ketika setahun yang lalu kedua kakaknya datang mengunjunginya. Sekarang semua tinggalah kenangan yang sangat sulit untuk dipercayai bisa terulang kembali. Kini Itachi serta Ayah yang dihormatinya sibuk dengan segala urusan-urusan di negeri orang. Sedangkan Shizune? Ia telah berbahagia bersama Ibu mereka di surga, akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpanya.

Kehilangan tiga orang wanita yang sangat dicintai membuat Sasuke menjadi pemuda yang dingin, ketus serta jarang tersenyum. Berbicara pun seperlunya. Ditambah kakak serta Ayahnya yang jarang berada di sisinya. Ada saat di mana ia butuh kasih sayang. Tekanan batin membuat Sasuke menjadi pemuda yang kerap kali dikelilingi aura menyeramkan.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Sasuke menyempatkan membeli benda-benda kecil untuk menghiasi pohon natal yang selalu dihiasinya dulu bersama keluarganya. Hanya sebuah pohon natal berukuran sedang namun memiliki begitu banyak arti dan kenangan bagi Sasuke.

Segera saja ia menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sebagian pohon natal telah dihiasi Sasuke tadi pagi. Dan kini tinggal menambah, memperbaiki serta mempermenarik hiasannya. Dengan ditaruhnya bintang di atasnya, kini pohon Natal Sasuke telah selesai dihiasi. Sasuke tersenyum lirih saat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama keluarga, kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Mendadak Sasuke menguap dan matanya terasa perih. Ia melirik jam _waker_ di nakas tempat tidur. Sudah hampir larut malam. Pantas saja ia mulai mengantuk.

Setelah melepas sepatu, jaket, serta topi yang dikenakannya, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk dan langsung saja terbang ke dalam mimpi.

**_Bukh!_**

Baru saja akan bertemu ibu kakaknya di alam mimpi, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda besar yang sepertinya terjatuh dari tempatnya. Tanpa memperdulikannya, Sasuke kembali mencoba mengumpulkan keping-keping mimpinya.

**_Tok tokk!_**

Namun belum beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali dipaksa bangun. Kali ini seperti ada yang mengentuk pintu menuju balkon kamar. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke bangun dan memeriksa ke arah balkon.

Hari masih malam, langit masih gelap meski suasana di luar tak pernah mati terlebih hari ini adalah _Xmas Eve_. Sasuke menguap seraya merentangkan kedua lengannya. Kepalanya ia gerakkan untuk meregangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Saat menoleh ke kanan, matanya terbelalak dan ia nyaris meloncat ke belakang saking kagetnya.

Di sana ada sebuah kotak besar dibungkus dengan kertas kado bernuansa natal dan sepucuk surat di atasnya.

Aneh. Siapa yang menaruh kotak di sini? Perasaan tadi ia tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya saat pergi jalan-jalan. Apa jangan-jangan... Ah tidak, itu mustahil. Tidak mungkin ini adalah pemberian _Santa Claus_.

_Dia tidak pernah ada! Dia tidak Nyata!_

Sasuke terus meyakinkan hatinya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia menjadi ragu kalau ini bukan pemberian tuan Santa.

Sasuke mencoba mengangkat kotak tersebut untuk dipindahkan ke dalam kamar. Namun terlalu berat. Ia kemudian mendorongnya. Oh apa yang diberikan tuan Santa kepadanya? TV kah? Hah, Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa memberinya benda itu. TV di rumahnya bahkan sudah cukup banyak. Lagipula, tadi ia tidak memohon untuk diberikan TV.

Penasaran dengan isinya, Sasuke merobek bungkusannya. Tapi rupanya ia lebih tertarik untuk membaca sepucuk surat di atasnya terlebih dahulu.

_Ku berikan permohonanmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ingatlah, Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Merry Xmas and Happy New Year_!_ –Santa Claus._

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Kemudian ia mencoba membuka kotak besar di hadapannya. Sedikit susah payah dan menghasilkan keringat, akhirnya kotak tersebut terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat isi di dalamnya—

"Eungh..."

"Kyaaa!"

—Apa itu?

Didekatinya sekali lagi kotak itu. Dan... Sulit untuk dicerna oleh otak jenius Sasuke. Dirinya terdiam beberapa saat demi mencerna isi kotak tersebut.

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka pelahan menampakkan dua _amethyst_ indah dan begitu _innocent_. _Amethyst_ tersebut menatap _onyx_ dihadapannya yang tak berkedip. Lalu dengan perlahan muncul sebuah tangan dari dalam kotak, mengusap lembut wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Menakutkan!"

Sebuah lirihan mengundang Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari kotak tersebut dan kembali berdiri tegak. Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Yang ia lihat di depannya adalah seorang gadis ─entah itu manusia atau jelmaan makhluk halus─ yang tengah menatap lirih padanya. Sosoknya begitu nyata.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sosok itu mulai berdiri dan keluar dari kotak. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dirinya mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamar Sasuke yang terbilang besar.

Tidak tahan diabaikan, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dan mendudukannya di tempat tidurnya. _Onyx _Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung. Wajahnya bulat dan pipinya _chubby. _Poni tebal menutupi dahi hingga bawah alis matanya. Serta bercak-bercak hitam di sekitar pipi dan hidungnya. Hati Sasuke kembali berdesir seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Namun diabaikannya perasaan itu.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka mengulang ucapanku. Tapi, Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Aku ditugaskan rajaku untuk menemani seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke selama natal hingga malam tahun baru nanti." Ucap gadis itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Siapa rajamu dan mengapa kau ditugaskan menemaniku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang kedua, "Dia Ayahku, tapi orang-orang menyebutnya _Santa Claus_. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, ini berhubungan dengan permohonanmu di _xmas eve_."

Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya. Benarkah ini pemberian _Santa Claus_? Tidak, ini pasti bercanda. Santa itu hanya bualan dan dongeng anak sebelum tidur di natal. Pasti dia sedang dikerjai. Oh orang itu akan mendapat balasannya nanti.

"Jangan bercanda, pasti kau suruhan Naruto! Ayo mengakulah sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Desak Sasuke.

"Naruto? Siapa itu Naruto? Seingatku Ayah tidak menyebutkan kata Naruto sebelum mengirimku kemari." Gadis itu terlihat berpikir.

Sasuke mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Dan lagi, Siapa gadis yang berada di kamarnya saat ini? _Santa Claus_? Ayah? Ditugaskan menemani dirinya? Oh ayolah. Sepertinya hari ini otaknya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana biasa.

"Terserah. Siapa namamu? Alamatmu?"

"Hinata _desu_. Alamat? Apa itu bisa dimakan?"

.

* * *

.

**_Duapuluh lima desember_**_..._

_We wish you a merry chirstmas_

_We wish you a merry chirstmas_

_We wish you a merry chirstmas_

_And a happy new year..._

Terdengar alunan nyanyian Natal di sana-sini. Kegembiraan serta keantusiaan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah orang yang berada di ruangan besar ini. Hari ini adalah hari besar bagi mereka yang hanya datang setahun sekali. Jadi, tak akan mereka sia-siakan dengan hanya bermuram dan berdiam diri.

Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sedang bersenang-senang. Ia memilih untuk duduk berdiam diri di pojokan. Sasuke benci keramaian, itu alasannya. Datang ke sini saja karena dipaksa oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan saat pulang dari Gereja. Dan bagi Sasuke, Natal sama saja dengan hari biasa, tidak akan indah tanpa kehadiran keluarga di sisinya.

Di samping Sasuke, duduk seorang gadis yang katanya bernama Hinata. Sedari tadi dirinya tak pernah diam. Entah sudah _cake _keberapa yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Aneh! Perempuan di sampingnya ini tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Jika mereka sangat menjaga bentuk tubuh, beda lagi dengan Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia makan. Apalagi _cake _yang dimakan dominan berwarna cokelat. Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apakah gadis di sampingnya ini tidak takut gemuk.

"Wah kau sangat suka _cake _ya?" Ujar Naruto saat mengambil minuman lagi dan tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang asik dengan kuenya.

"Diam kau, _Dobe_!"

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam. Ia mengambil beberapa _cake _lagi dan memberinya pada Hinata seraya tersenyum manis yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Hinata.

"Sudah cukup makan _cake_ nya, Hinata!" Ucap Sasuke tegas saat Hinata hampir menggigit ujung _cake_ yang diberi Naruto kepadanya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar lalu dengan berat hati mengembalikan _cake _pemberian Naruto kepada orangnya. "Terima kasih _cake_nya, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ melarangku memakannya."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ck, kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" Pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung berlari menghampiri teman-temannya setelah menggoda Sasuke. Dia tahu jika dia tidak segera pergi dari situ, pasti wajahnya akan dibuat seperti warna _dress_ Shizune yang dipakai Hinata; Ungu dan putih dengan ungu yang mendominasi.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu dan manis. Tapi tawanya itu harus tergantikan dengan senyuman manis saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Melihat senyuman Hinata, entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi sekali lagi, diabaikannya perasaan itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk pulang. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana pesta yang sangat mengganggu indra pendengaran serta penglihatannya.

Selagi Sasuke memperbaiki pakainnya, Hinata berusaha menggapai sisa _cake _yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun gagal karena tangannya tak dapat menjangkaunya.

"Hey hey sudah mau kembali saja. Memperkenalkannya kepada kami saja belum!" Cegat Naruto saat Sasuke sudah di ambang pintu. Kali ini ia tidak sendirian, ada Sakura yang menemaninya.

Kali ini Sasuke biarkan Hinata yang berbicara. "Hai, namaku Hinata. Aku ditugaskan Ayah untuk menemani Sasuke-_kun_ sela—aww _ittai_,"

Namun sepertinya membiarkan Hinata yang berbicara bukanlah ide baik. Untuk itu ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu berbicara lebih banyak mengenai dirinya yang Sasuke yakin akan dianggap ngawur oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hinata... pacarku. Kami pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu respon dari sepasang kekasih didepannya, Sasuke segera menarik Hinata pergi. Namun gagal lagi saat tangan Naruto mencegatnya.

"Apa lagi!"

"Di mana sopan-santunmu, Uchiha Sasuke! Kami belum memperkenalkan diri, kau sudah mau pergi..." Cibir Sakura disambut anggukan dari Naruto.

"Hinata, yang ini Naruto dan yang itu Sakura. Selesai. Ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata pergi namun lagi-lagi gagal saat Hinata malah asik memakan kue pemberian Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal. Sebelum menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata, Sakura diberitahu oleh Naruto bahwa gadis yang bersama Sasuke itu sangat menyukai _cake_. Untuk itu, ia mengambil setoples _cake_ berwarna cokelat dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk menjahili Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sudah kesal setengah mati karena dipaksa menghadiri pesta di rumahnya.

"Hinat—"

Belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya, ia sudah disambut dengan kue kering yang dimasukkan Hinata ke mulutnya. Mati-matian ia menahan kekesalannya dan berusaha agar kue tersebut tidak menyentuh lidahnya. Sasuke alergi makanan manis. Dengan kasar Sasuke mengambil kue di mulutnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hinata, ayo pulang." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah menahan kekesalan.

Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya serta tersenyum pada Sasuke. Tapi sebelum pergi, Hinata berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah itu ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang jika ada yang bertanya tentang dirimu, kau hanya boleh bilang namamu."

"Hanya namaku? _Hai_!"

"Bagus. Satu lagi, pacar Uchiha Sasuke."

"Pacar Sasuke-_kun_? Pacar itu apa?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya. Memangnya sekarang di dunia _Santa Claus_ sudah abad keberapa? Pacar saja tidak tahu? Terlalu ketinggalan zaman!

"Pacar itu sebutan untuk orang yang berpacaran," Sasuke bingung harus mengatakan apa. Semoga Hinata mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Pacaran itu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Duh, Hinata.. Hinata! Bagaimana sih kehidupan di dunianya?

"Pacaran itu dua orang yang saling mencintai, menyayangi, mengasihi dan menjalin suatu hubungan khusus." Sumpah, itu adalah jawaban acak yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

"Oh... Jadi, kita saling mencintai, menyayangi, mengasihi dan menjalin suatu hubungan khusus? Sasuke-_kun _mencintaiku?"

.

* * *

.

**_Duapuluh enam Desember_**...

Hari ini tepat hari kedua kehadiran Hinata dalam hidup Sasuke. Seperti perkataan Hinata di malam natal kemarin, "_Aku ditugaskan rajaku untuk menemani seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke..."_

Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai serta mengharapkannya. Memang benar Hinata selalu menemaninya, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu merasa kesepian—

**_PRANG!_**

"Hinata itu foto Ibuku!"

"M-maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Habis, benda itu menakutkan."

—Tapi jika hal yang dilakukan hanya membuatnya kerepotan? Oh terlebih apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Menakutkan? Catat Hinata sebagai orang pertama yang berani berucap demikian! Anehnya, rasa kesal Sasuke tidak bertahan lama. _Mengapa..._

Saat memungut beling kaca pecahan bingkai foto ibunya, tidak sengaja obsidian Sasuke melihat bayangan Hinata yang sedang memakan _cake_ melalui cermin di depannya. Gadis itu begitu tenang seakan tak ada beban yang dipikirkan. Sosoknya begitu polos dan _innocent_. Balutan baju kebesaran Sasuke di tubuhnya membuat ia terlihat layaknya anak kecil yang sangat antusias menikmati kue kering.

Tanpa sadar pandangan Sasuke tak teralihkan. Hanya terpusat pada sosok Hinata yang terlihat dari cermin di depannya, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa jarinya menyentuh bagian beling yang tajam.

"_Ittai_..."

Hinata terkejut mendengar ringisan pelan Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak melihat cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari jari Sasuke. Segera ia mengahampiri Sasuke dan langsung menggenggam ibu jari Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah. Tangan kiri Hinata menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri.

"Darah, darah, darah. Ayah, aku butuh plastik. Ayah, Ayah, Ayah..." Bisik Hinata pelan. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat sangat khawatir padahal luka seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, tangan yang semula berada di tengkuk, kini beralih ke belakang badannya. Lalu, dari belakang badannya, tangan Hinata yang semula kosong kini telah menggenggam sekantong plastik kecil. Diarahkannya kantong plastik itu ke ibu jari Sasuke yang terluka sehingga darahnya mengalir ke dalam plastik tersebut.

Tak disangka Sasuke, ternyata Hinata begitu perhatian padanya. Ia bahkan sangat khawatir dan menangis hanya karena ibu jarinya terluka kecil. Selain ibu dan mantan kekasihnya, tak ada yang akan sangat khawatir layaknya Hinata saat ia terluka kecil seperti ini. Sasuke tidak tahu darimana asal kantong plastik yang sekarang digunakan Hinata untuk menampung darah yang mengalir dari ibu jarinya. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Hinata yang nyaris tertutupi rambut serta poni tebalnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas mulai terangkat dan hendak menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata, namun harus terhenti di udara saat Hinata mendongak ke arahnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bertingkah seakan-akan ingin menyentuh tempat tidur.

"Syukurlah, darahnya sudah berhenti keluar." Hinata bernapas lega saat darah Sasuke tidak keluar lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Untung saja perempuan di depannya ini tidak sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Hinata bukan gadis yang peka akan sesuatu, sehingga Sasuke tidak merasa malu akibat kepergok ingin menyentuhnya.

Hinata mengusap matanya yang sempat mengeluarkan air mata, "Sasuke-_kun_ aku mengantuk." Lirihnya. Sesekali ia menguap. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya, mungkin pengaruh menangis barusan.

"Tidurlah."

"Tapi luka Sasuke-_kun_, nanti bagaimana kalau berdarah lagi?"

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Tidurlah."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menghampiri kotak di mana ia keluar dan mulai memasukinya.

Sasuke tidak heran lagi mengapa Hinata memilih tidur di dalam kotak itu. Bukan karena dia tidak mengizinkan Hinata tidur di tempat tidurnya, lagian di kamarnya terdapat sebuah sofa yang bisa dijadikan tempat tidur. Namun, Hinata pernah berkata,

_"Aku telah berjanji pada pangeran untuk bertemu di saat malam."_ Sederet kalimat yang tak dimengerti Sasuke. Tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, untuk itu Sasuke hanya diam saat Hinata masuk ke dalam kotak.

.

* * *

.

**_Duapuluh tujuh Desember_**...

Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah Hinata. Sejak Hinata keluar dari kotak tempat pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya, senyum manis tak pernah pudar dari wajah imutnya. Serta rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Hinata berlari ke arah balkon kamar Sasuke, menyaksikan butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensai di mana wajahnya diterpa angin serta rambutnya yang melayang-layang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir aneh saat melihat Hinata tersenyum, seakan ingin ikut tersenyum.

"Hey!" Sapa Sasuke ketika telah berdiri di samping Hinata.

Hinata menoleh, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Ya, ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau... sedang apa?" Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata.

Lagi-lagi tersenyum manis, "Sedang menunggu— Oh hai Saso-_kun_. Ya, aku sudah menerima hadiah darimu. Tentu saja," Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di balkon.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia yakin bahwa Hinata memang berbeda, bukan hanya dengan perempuan-perempuan lain tapi dengan semua orang termasuk dirinya. Sasuke tahu, Hinata sedang tidak berbicara dengannya, setidaknya setelah dia mengucapkan nama orang lain. Hati serta pikiran Sasuke mengatakan bahwa orang itu seorang laki-laki, mendengar Hinata memakai _suffix _'_kun_' setelah namanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ maaf tadi aku sedang menerima panggilan dari tempat tinggalku."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dapat ia lihat Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang berbeda! Pandangan Sasuke terpusat pada leher Hinata. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat ada kalung di sana.

"Hn, Kalung yang bagus. SH. Sasu—"

"Oh benarkah? Terima kasih. Ini hadiah dari Sasori-_kun_." Dengan bangga Hinata menggenggam bandul kalung yang ia pakai.

Kata yang baru saja ingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke, harus terhenti saat mendengar kenyataan arti sesungguhnya dari 'SH' yang berada pada kalung Hinata. Seharusnya dapat ia terka, pasti itu hadiah yang dimaksud gadis itu tadi saat bercengkrama dengan seseorang. Ah, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Mengapa sampai ia berpikir bahwa bandul kalung itu berartikan Sasu— sudahlah.

"Memangnya kau sedang ulang tahun sampai diberi hadiah?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Wajahnya menggambarkan ketidaksukaan, tapi berubah sepersekian detik saat dilihatnya anggukan dari Hinata. Oh ternyata...

Satu ide terlintas di benak Sasuke. Dia juga tidak mau kalah dengan orang yang bernama Sasori itu. Dia akan memberi Hinata sesuatu yang jauh lebih berkesan dari kalung berbandul 'SH' yang dipuji-puji Hinata.

"Ikut denganku!"

.

* * *

.

"Waah indahnya!"

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar dan tinggi di depannya. Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman kota yang didatanginya ketika _xmas eve _beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan yang dilihat Hinata adalah pohon natal terbesar di Jepang.

Sasuke melirik penunjuk waktu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Hari ulang tahun Hinata akan berakhir sedikit lagi, dan ia belum memberi sesuatu yang berkesan.

Tidak mau waktunya terbuang hanya dengan memandangi pohon natal, Sasuke segera menarik Hinata ke wahana _Ice-skate_ yang kini dipenuhi berpasang-pasang kekasih. Mereka berpegangan tangan untuk saling melindungi dan berbagi kehangatan. Bagaimana pun juga, untuk bermain _Ica-skate_ butuh pengalaman yang memadai, jadi jarang ditemukan anak kecil di tempat ini. Hanya ada beberapa yang memang menggemarinya.

"Waa waa Sasuke-_kun_ a-aku mau jatuh..." Jerit Hinata histeris saat Sasuke memulai aksinya. Dia memegang erat kedua tangan Sasuke karena ia belum pernah memainkan ini sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh." Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat lucu saat sedang ketakutan seperti saat ini, dan Sasuke menyukainya.

Lima menit berputar-putar, Hinata sudah mulai tenang dan tidak sehisteris seperti pada awalnya. Pegangannya juga mulai mengendur. Dan ia terlihat mulai menikmatinya.

Ada sesuatu yang dirasakan Sasuke, ia kurang menyukai reaksi Hinata yang berubah. Ide jahil terbersit dalam benaknya. "Kulepas ya?" Sambil menyeringai, Sasuke mulai mengendurkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata dan melepasnya secepat mengedipkan mata.

"Eh? Kyaaaa SASUKE-_KUN_!" Hinata terjungkir ke belakang karena tidak memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang baik.

"Hahaha!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Hinata terjatuh dan wajahnya yang hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh salju. Ia memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Mendengar tawa Sasuke, Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang di_pout_kan. Tangan kanannya mengusap kasar salju yang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan menatap jengkel Sasuke yang terus saja tertawa. Melihat hal itu, mendadak sebuah ide pembalasan muncul dalam otaknya.

"Kena kau!—kyaaaa!" Hinata berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus sehingga ia menangkap kedua tangan jahil Hinata. Sayangnya, Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dengan Hinata menimpa tubuh Sasuke.

Kedua iris mata yang bagaikan _ying_ dan _yang_ bertemu pandang. _Obsidian_ Sasuke menatap dalam sepasang _Amethyst_ di depannya. Mata itu, berwarna ungu pucat seperti bunga _Lavender_ yang meneduhkan hati. Sorot matanya begitu polos dan damai.

Kejadian itu berakhir ketika Hinata mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Diikuti Sasuke setelahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi terjatuh." Ucap Hinata dengan kepala menunduk.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kelapa Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poni tebal sehingga gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Mau bermain lagi?" Tawar Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk antusias dan segera mengambil posisi di depan Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Setelah puas bermain _Ice skate_, Sasuke dan Hinata pergi ke sebuah permainan lagi sebelum kembali ke rumah. Permainan itu layaknya bermain basket atau mendribel bola basket ke _ring_. Aturan mainnya, hanya memasukkan bola basket kecil ke dalam _ring_ yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepuluh kali memasukkan bola secara berturut-turut, akan mendapatkan boneka beruang besar. Gagal sekali saja, kesempatan mendapatkan _teddy bear_ besar akan melayang.

Hinata menatap gemas boneka beruang besar di hadapannya. _Teddy Bear_ itu seakan tersenyum jenaka kepadanya, serta menggoda Hinata agar memilikinya. Gadis itu memohon kepada Sasuke agar dirinya bisa memeluk dan membawa pulang boneka itu.

Sasuke sendiri, sebenarnya sangat jengkel pada boneka tersebut. Dia beranggapan bahwa boneka itu sedang mengejek dirinya. Tapi, melihat keantusias Hinata, mau tidak mau ia harus berjuang demi mendapatkan boneka itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendapatkan boneka itu!" Ucap Sasuke lantang, _Keh_, hanya memasukan bola basket mini saja, apa susahnya?

Oh sepertinya dia menyesali kata 'hanya' pada tanggapannya. Ternyata, memasukan bola basket ke dalam _ring _yang bergerak tidaklah segampang yang ia kira. Butuh ketelitian serta konsentrasi agar bolanya tidak meleset ketika dilempar. Berapa kali ia gagal, sehingga uang di dompetnya harus rela terkuras demi mendapatkan boneka yang diidamkan gadis di sampingnya. Bagi Sasuke, masalah bukan terletak pada uangnya yang terkuras. Tetapi pandangan Hinata terhadapnya. Dia sendiri yang telah mengucapkan dengan lantang dan sedikit sombong kepada Hinata bahwa ia akan mendapatkan boneka tersebut.

Gagal lagi. Bebearapa lembar uang kembali diserahkan kepada petugas untuk ditukarkan dengan sepuluh bola basket mini. Itu adalah uang terakhir Sasuke didalam dompetnya, dan kali ini ia tak boleh gagal. Konsekuensi yang ia dapat jikalau ia gagal yaitu kekecewaan Hinata serta pandangan gadis itu terhadapnya.

Bola pertama, masuk!

Bola kedua, masuk!

Bola ketiga, masuk!

...Bola kedelapan, masuk!

Bola kesembilan, masuk!

Tiba pada bola kesepuluh, gerakan Sasuke mulai dari melempar berubah menjadi gerak _slow motion_. Semua terasa lambat. Harap cemas dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Bola itu berputar di sekitar _ring_, membuat penasaran penuh harap dari kedua insan tersebut bertambah levelnya. Hampir saja bola itu meleset ke kiri, namun, entah akibat angin, bola itu meleset ke kanan sehingga masuk ke dalam _ring_, dan semua gerakan menjadi normal seperti biasa.

"Horeee!" Hinata bersorak ria ketika petugas menyerahkan _teddy bear_ besar yang diidamkan kepadanya. Gadis itu memeluk erat beruang berbulu tebal, halus serta lembut itu dengan perasaan gembira. Matanya terpejam, serta senyuman manis menghiasi wajah bahagianya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata yang begitu bahagia. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Cuaca dingin dan bersalju rupanya kalah dengan semangatnya, sehingga yang ia rasakan adalah panas.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas. Meskipun uang di dompetnya terkuras habis, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang jelas ia senang melihat Hinata bahagia mendapat boneka itu. Sepertinya, boneka beruang itu dapat ia jadikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hinata. Ya semoga saja gadis itu lebih menyukai pemberian darinya daripada kaling pemberian pemuda bernama Sasori yang diceritakan Hinata.

Rasa itu, perasaan itu, _that feeling_ kembali membuncah di diri Sasuke. Desiran hangat di hatinya, sensasi geli di perutnya, detak jantung yang menggila, hangat di kedua pipinya, sorot mata yang hidup dan berarti... semua itu kembali melanda dirinya saat ini. Apakah... dirinya menyukai Hinata? Apakah dirinya mencintai gadis yang baru-baru ia kenal itu? Gadis yang awalnya membuat ia kesal dan yang pertama berani mengatai ibunya menakutkan... Gadis yang katanya ditugaskan oleh _Mr. Santa_ untuk menemaninya sejak Natal hingga malam tahun baru— Tunggu! Jika itu benar, itu artinya Hinata akan segera meninggalkannya dan cintanya kepada Hinata akan sia-sia belaka karena dunia mereka berbeda...

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Meskipun Hinata benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, bukan berarti dia tidak boleh mencintainya! Biarkan dirinya mengisi dan mengukir segala kenangan indah dengan gadis itu sebelum waktu perpisahan itu tiba.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, matanya membulat. Suara itu, suara itu, sangat familiar di telinganya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja. Di seberangnya, berdiri seorang gadis yang pernah memiliki hatinya. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum di depannya.

Hinata menatap penuh tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya, "Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" Tapi yang ditanyainya malah diam membisu. Pandangan Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, dan mendapati seorng gadis bersurai merah di depannya. Hinata tak yakin dengan pemikirannya sampai gadis itu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-_kun_, siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata, menatap jengkel perempuan di depannya.

"K-karin..." Lirih Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Rupanya kau masih mengingatku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan Karin. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengingat gadis beriris ruby di depannya ini, sedangkan hingga saat ini ia masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Karin, gadis pertama yang lolos menempati relung hati Sasuke, cinta pertamanya, sekaligus orang pertama yang menorehkan luka batin padanya. Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke membencinya. Tidak. Bahkan saat ini ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh Karin. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Rasanya telah berbeda.

"Oh, siapa gadis ini?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Karin membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa masih ada satu orang lagi di dekatnya. Oh, bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau Hinata ada di sampingnya. Dan gadis itu berekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Namaku Hinata. Aku **pacar** Sasuke-_kun_ dan kami akan **menikah** dikemudian hari!" Jawab Hinata ketus dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'pacar' dan 'menikah'.

Baik Karin maupun Sasuke, sama-sama terkejut mendengar penuturan Hinata. Lebih-lebih Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan berucap demikian di depan mantan kekasihnya. Padahal ia tidak merasa pernah bercerita tentang Karin.

Karin tersenyum menanggapi, "Oh. Kenalkan, aku Karin, teman lamanya Sasuke-_kun_."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia tak menyangka kata 'teman lama' lah yang keluar dari mulut Karin sebagai perkenalan dengan Hinata.

"_Babe_, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau di sini." Sahut seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Aku hanya sedang bertegur sapa dengan teman lamaku."

Pemuda bersurai putih pucat tersebut menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata, "Oh, hai. Salam kenal, aku Suigetsu, tunangan Karin."

"Hn. Hinata ayo pulang!" Tanpa membalas sapaan Suigetsu, Sasuke menarik Hinata dan segera meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Dia tidak perduli apa tanggapan mereka tentang dirinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal dengan pemuda yang baru saja datang itu.

.

* * *

.

_Singkat cerita_...

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri di balkon kamar Sasuke, memandangi langit yang kini dipenuhi kembang api besar. Sangat indah untuk dinikmati. Malam ini adalah malam pelepasan tahun dua ribu dua belas sekaligus penyambutan tahun baru dua ribu tiga belas. Melepas semua kenangan di masa lalu, baik itu indah maupun buruk, serta menyambut hal-hal baru.

Melihat keantusiasan Hinata terhadap kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam, Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar, berniat mengambil benda serupa tetapi versi kecil yang sempat ia beli saat memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hinata pada tanggal dua puluh tujuh kemarin.

Saat menemukannya, ia kembali ke balkon. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga memainkannya," Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk.

Melihat itu, Sasuke segera mengambil dua kembang api dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkan satu kepada Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Wah indahnya. Haha, aku belum pernah bermain ini sebelumnya." Hinata memutar-mutar kembang api di tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Ini adalah kali pertama ia merayakan malam tahun baru bukan di tempat asalnya. Dan perayaannya sangat berbeda. Di tempatnya, tidak ada petasan dan kembang api.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah saat kembang apinya berhenti menyala. "Yah habis. Sasuke-_kun_, boleh minta lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan begitu seterusnya. Saat kembang api Hinata berhenti menyala, Sasuke akan memberikan yang lain lagi kepadanya. Untung saja Sasuke membeli cukup banyak, sehingga dapat memenuhi keinginan Hinata hingga gadis itu capek dan memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Namun, bukan dikarenakan capek sehingga ia berhenti. Tapi, sebuah suara dari tempat yang berbedalah yang membuatnya terpaksa bilang bahwa ia capek dan ingin berhenti.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, dan kembali ke balkon seraya mendorong kotak besar di mana pertama kali ia dipertemukan dengan Sasuke. Hinata meletakannya di sebelah dirinya berdiri.

Pikiran-pikiran kurang baik melintas di kepala Sasuke. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang akan memisahkan dirinya dengan gadis yang telah menemaninya sejak natal. Gadis biasa yang mempunyai banyak keunikan, dan keunikan itulah yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dan menjadikan Hinata pacarnya dengan 'berpura-pura agar orang-orang tidak curiga' sebagai alasannya. Namun cepat atau lambat, ia tahu saat itu akan terjadi. Di mana ia tak akan melihat indahnya _amethyst_, dan di mana ia akan kehilangan sosok itu.

Sasuke menyadari, bahwa perasaannya pada Karin telah hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Pertemuan singkat di taman kota tidak lebih dari sekedar rindu sesaat. Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sempat mengabaikan Hinata selama dua hari. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga yang singkat bersama gadis itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku harus kembali secepatnya."

Sasuke tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal lain sekarang. Segera ia peluk Hinata seerat mungkin, melampiaskan segala asam-manis perasaannya saat ini. Biarlah ia menikmati detik-detik terakhir dirinya bersama Hinata.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke menguraikan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dalam. "Aku tahu. Tapi, apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Hm?" Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Bisa. Jika kau mengharapkannya lagi di malam natal selanjutnya." Lanjutnya.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan memintanya setiap malam natal!"

"Eh? Mengapa?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya mengapa? Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

Hinata gelagapan. Sungguh, bukan itu yang ia maksud dengan pertanyaan 'mengapa' yang ia ucapkan. Sasuke telah salah mengartikannya. "B-bukan begitu. _A-ano_, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ hanya akan meminta hal yang sama. M-maksudku, apakah Sasuke-_kun _tidak punya keinginan lain?" Hinata tergagap. Ia menyusun kalimat yang pas agar Sasuke tidak tersinggung dan salah mengartikannya lagi.

"Ada. Aku punya satu keinginan lain." Sasuke menerawang.

"Lantas, mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memintanya?"

"Karena keinginanku yang lainnya ada pada dirimu. Aku ingin bersamamu walau hanya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat."

Hinata tertegun mendengar penuturan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Sejauh ini, ia tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu. Dan kata-katanya, terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan. Tapi, apakah Hinata mengerti kata 'gombal' sedangkan 'pacaran' saja ia tidak tahu?!—

"Kata mendiang ibuku, jika seseorang menginginkan bersama dengan orang lain, berarti dia mencintai serta mengasihi orang itu. Dan tadi, Sasuke-_kun_ bilang ingin bersamaku! A-apa Sasuke-_kun_ mencintai dan mengasihiku?"—sehingga, hanya kalimat panjang tersebut yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Demi tuan Santa, Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata. Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan tatapan polos. Rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya membuat Sasuke gemas sendiri. "Hn? Sepertinya begitu. Lagipula, kau kan pacarku. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, pacar adalah—"

"Sebutan untuk orang yang berpacaran. Dan pacaran adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai, menyayangi, mengasihi dan menjalin suatu hubungan khusus." Potong Hinata cepat.

"Pintar!" Sasuke tersenyum simpul seraya mengacak rambut Hinata. Ingatan gadis itu begitu tajam. Ia dapat melafalkan lagi kalimat yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan, tanpa mengurangi atau menambahi kata di dalamnya.

"Tapi kok, tidak romantis?" Hinata berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menertawai perkataannya sendiri.

_"Hinata, sudah waktunya!"_

Bisikan itu kembali terdengar oleh Hinata. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah, kedua ujung bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, serta kepalanya menjadi menunduk. Rupanya ia telah terbuai kebersamaan bersama seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sehingga ia telah melupakan satu fakta tentang dirinya dan juga sederet kalimat yang selalu diucapkan di tempat tinggalnya, bahwa _"Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini!" _Dengan berat hati ia mulai melangkah mundur ke belakang dan berhenti di depan kotak besar yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu dirinya bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata... ada apa?" Perasaan Sasuke was-was, khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Hinata memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Dia berlari dan segera memeluk erat Sasuke. "Saat aku masuk, tutup matamu selama beberapa menit dan berjanjilah untuk tidak melihat ke arah kotak. Kumohon!"

Dan segenap perasaan khawatir yang dirasakan Sasuke, akhirnya terjadi juga. Namun ia tidak dapat mengelak dan meminta Hinata untuk tetap tinggal. Dunia mereka berbeda, ia harus mengerti akan hal itu. Meski rasa inginnya begitu kuat, mereka tetap tak bisa bersama dalam waktu yang panjang. Berharap hari ini tak pernah terjadi pun sangat mustahil. Jadi yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah menerima dengan lapang dada. Ia tak boleh menyalahkan takdir yang telah mempertemukan sekaligus memisahkan mereka berdua. Ini semua adalah kemauannya. Setiap hal yang dilakukan, pasti ada konsekuensinya sendiri-sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kesanggupan Sasuke. Segera dirinya kembali melangkah menuju kotak, kali ini dia membelakangi Sasuke. Tapi, sebelum masuk ke dalam kotak, Hinata menyempatkan menoleh sekedar memastikan apakah Sasuke menepati janjinya. Setelah memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar, Hinata mulai masuk ke dalam kotak, dan seberkas cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari kotak tersebut.

Penasaran, Sasuke sangat penasaran dan ingin membuka matanya. Namun ia harus menepati janjinya untuk tidak melihat ke arah kotak selama beberapa menit. Lalu, seberkas cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari arah depan. Meski tanpa melihat, Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Nanti setelah cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, barulah Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

Sasuke menggosok kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Sisa-sisa cahaya tadi membuat efek sedikit silau di matanya. Setelah terbiasa, Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Hatinya mencelos begitu ia tak mendapati kotak besar yang semula berada di sana. Hanya ada sebuah kotak berukuran mini dan secarik kertas di atasnya. Dia sudah tahu pasti ini akan terjadi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kotak kecil itu dan memungut kertas di atasnya. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah surat dari Hinata. Terbukti dari bau _lavender_ yang menguar dari kerta itu. Sebelum membacanya, Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Hinata melalui surat itu, mengenang gadis itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

_Dear Sasuke-_kun_..._

_Ah, saat kau membaca surat ini, pasti dunia kita telah berbeda. Kau di tempatmu, dan aku kembali ke tempatku. Aku harap kau tidak menyesali semua yang telah terjadi._

_Begini, melalui surat ini aku ingin mengatakan apa yang tidak sempat aku katakan tadi. Habis, Ayahku sudah berkali-kali menghubungiku._

_Pertama, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Sasuke-_kun_ karena telah menerimaku selama beberapa hari ini. Sasuke-_kun_ sangat baik padaku. Sasuke-_kun_ mengajarkanku banyak hal. Salah satunya aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan kue cokelat karena akan membuat tubuhku gemuk. Yah, pantas saja aku gemuk, tidak seperti Ibu dan teman-teman perempuanku di sini yang memiliki tubuh indah dan ramping._

_Kedua, Sasuke-_kun_ mengajakku bermain _Ice skate_. Aku sangat senang ketika bermain salju-salju dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Apalagi saat Sasuke-_kun _memasukan bola ke keranjang yang bergerak demi mendapatkan boneka beruang besar yang aku idamkan. Dan juga, ketika bermain kembang api tadi. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat menyukai dan menikmati setiap hal yang aku lakukan bersama Sasuke-_kun_._

_Ketiga, aku ingin berterima kasih karena Sasuke-_kun_ memberiku hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat bagus, yaitu _teddy bear _besar. Di kamarku, belum ada boneka sebesar ini. Aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik. Dan terakhir, terima kasih karena telah menjadi pacarku selama aku di sana. Aku sangat sangat bahagia berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Ya, walaupun aku belum terlalu mengerti arti sebenarnya dari berpacaran. Sasuke-_kun_ tadi bilang bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ mencintaiku, kyaa aku senang mendengarnya. Aku pun mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, apakah kita masih akan berpacaran setelah berpisah? Apakah aku masih bisa jadi pacar Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ masih akan mencintaiku? :'(_

_Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku cerewet sekali, bukan? Ya sudah, sekian dariku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, ne~ —Hinata Hyuuga._

Sasuke membaca sepucuk surat Hinata dengan penuh penghayatan, seakan setiap kata memiliki makna yang berarti. Tapi ada yang aneh. Saat Sasuke membaca, seakan ia dapat mendengar langsung suara Hinata. Ia mendengar Hinata mengucapkan sederet kalimat pada surat itu. Suaranya berbisik indah di telinga Sasuke.

Beralih dari surat, Sasuke membuka bungkus kotak kecil yang ditinggalkan Hinata. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah _snowglobe_ kecil dengan replika sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermain _Ice skate_. _Feeling_ serta insting Sasuke mengatakan bahwa itu adalah replika dirinya bersama Hinata.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langin hitam dengan bintang yang berkelip menghiasi. Salju kembali turun, dan Sasuke membiarkan wajahnya diterpa butiran kapas dingin tersebut. Seulas senyum tipis ia torehkan di wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan menagih ucapanmu pada Karin waktu itu." Bisik Sasuke lirih

"_Thanks_, _Mr. Santa Claus_!" Sepertinya, kepercayaannya kepada Santa sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali tumbuh.

* * *

-**The End**-

* * *

**A/N**

Yak, event yang saya nantikan akhirnya datang juga. Event baru pairing kesayanganku, SasuHina. Yaaay! Dan aku senang bisa berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Ya walaupun hasilnya tak sebagus yang diharapkan. Panjang tapi kecepetan, _Romance_ nya dikit (bahkan nyaris ga kerasa), makin ke bawah makin garing dan ga dapet _feel_ sama sekali, dan sebagainya. Aku bingung mau bikin kayak gimana, ide meluap begitu saja. Ada banyak _scene_ yang aku skip. Soalnya kalo tetep diadain, bakal makin panjang. Jadi ya dimaklumi dan dinikmati sajalah, _ne minna-san_ yang baik hati. (p/s : Sengaja aku pake Shizune sebagai kakak perempuan Sasuke, soalnya warna rambut & mata Shizune mirip Uchiha. Hehe)

Doakan aku juga ya biar bisa lulus _UN_ :p #Amiin Setelah ini aku hiatus berkepanjangan. Sebenarnya aku ga mau hiatus dan berhenti menulis, tapi mau gimana lagi. Jadi fict lama akan berstatus 'discontinued' untuk sementara, atau mungkin selamanya tergantung _mood_ X'D

Okesip, ga mau banyak bacot. Silahkah _review_ jika berkenan (tapi kalo bisa, yang baca juga _review_ alias _dont be silent reader_ #plakk #banyakmaunya). Silahkan mengkritik saya sepedas cabe ijo(?). Aku terima _flame_ selama ga menyangkut **pairing** (mis. : 'Fict Sampah!' dll) dan ga ada unsur menyudutkan aku oke (mis. : '_blabla_ minggat aja lu dari sini. Jamban sana!' dll).

Terima kasih _and see ya~_

_Regards_— **_Aira Ai_**


End file.
